thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adriana Chloris
Adriana Chloris is a tribute made by WitchAndWizard. Please don't use without my permission. AdrianaChloris.png|Adriana Reaping Stats Age: 15 District: 10 Gender: Female Weapons: Traps, Hands, Teeth Strengths: Great at surviving in the wild, amazing instincts, fast Weaknesses: Does not know to much about the social world, does not know how to handle real weapons. Token: A little rabbits foot. Fears: Growing up in the wilderness, Adriana is not used to the modern things in life. So she is afraid of everything unknown, usually loud, unfamiliar noises and strange people. Allies: Adriana doesn't care who she allies with. Personality Adriana, being "raised" by wolves, has gotten a strong sense of loyalty and pride. She can be fiercely loyal to anyone she considers a friend, and can be very feral when attacked. Because of her living in the wild for nine years, Adriana is somewhat naive and can believe a little too easily. Backstory Adriana grew up near the edge of the forest, with her family. She was happy with them, and she lived a nice life. But one day, the pens of some of the cows burst, and the stampeded towards the forest, crushing Adriana's family, and house along the way. Little Adriana, who was about 6 at this time, ran away into the woods, where she slammed her head into the rock, rendering her unconcious. When she woke up, she was surrounded by wolves. Afraid at first, she was perfectly still, hoping they would go away. Eventually, they did. Alone, bruised, hungry and tired, Adriana made her way in the forest, picking some berries she knew were edible. She collapsed on the forest floor, eyelids heavy. She saw a familiar pair of golden eyes, and she bolted up, all drowsiness gone. Staying perfectly still, Adriana watched as the wolf walked over to her. It studied her with it's round golden eyes, and dropped a piece of rabbit in her lap. She blinked at it, unsure of what to do with this strange...gift. Gingerly, she picked it up, and sniffed it. The bloodied carcass smelled of death and decay. Trying not to gag, Adriana set it down. The wolf tilted her head. She nudged it towards her. ''She wants me to eat it. ''She realizes. Grimacing, Adriana nibbled a bit and forces a smile. "Yummy." The wolf left, and everyday, the wolf brought some dead rabbit or squirel, and have Adriana eat it. Because she was starving, Adriana did, spitting out the bones. She cooked them, roasting them over a fire. Time went by, and Adriana lost track of how long she was in there. But one day the wolf didn't bring anything. Instead, she pushed Adriana into the woods, where a pack of wolves awaiting her. She was nervous, but not scared. She had become use to the animals living here. The wolves spread out, each going to hunt. Adriana watched in facination as one leaped up and brought down a deer, tearing it's neck. Mimicing the wolf, Adriana pounced on a nearby deer, and tore out it's throat with her teeth. Wiping the blood from her face, Adriana looked at the she-wolf, and she saw what maybe was a look of approval. This went on as a continued cycle. Adriana would learn how to hunt like a wolf, and learn how to survive in the wild. She learned which berries were edible by dangerous trial-and-error, learned how to craft snares by experimenting with thick plant stalks, and learned how to hunt like a real predator, using nothing but her hands, teeth and the occasional stick or rock. One day, Adriana heard voices. She was about 15 then. The voices startled Adriana, who grew so accustomed to the sounds of the forest. Growling, Adriana ran from the people, using her knowledge of the forest to help her escape. But they surrounded her, and they brought her back to her district. She fought tooth and nail, growling and snarling, and even attempting to bite one of them. Some concluded she was insane, a "wild animal" and was put in a mental hospital. Growing up in the woods for nine years had left Adriana ignorant of the human world, and little made sense to her at this time. Who were those people? What were they going to do with her? For many days, Adriana remained in the hospital, curled up in a ball and refusing to speak to anyone. A kind nurse took care of her, bathing her and feeding her. Adriana became more comfortable with her, and even had bits of conversation with her. Adriana slowly learned what she had missed, about people and about life and what she should and shouldn't do. But Adriana was still a wild girl, and she didn't know enough to go out and live on her own. But of course, the Capitol didn't care. Since she was still in the age group that could be reaped, her name was entered. When she was reaped, she was stunned. She walked up, not exactly processing what was happening. But the nurse did. Everyone did. They took pity on this poor girl, cut off from society for nine years and rescued just a few months ago. And now she was sent to die. Training Adriana would probably go to the survival skills section, where it most reminds her of home, and would probably keep to herself. She would stay away from weapons, since she never really learned how to use one. In the private training, she doesn't really have a way to impress them. She doesn't care for it either. What's the point of it? Interview Angle Adriana would be frightened by the loudness and the amount of people, and she would appear soft, sweet, and fragile. This may sway sponsers into believing she is cute, and may earn plenty of weapons. Games Strategy Adriana doesn't have a real strategy for the games. She'll probably run away from the bloodbath, and she'll rely on her survival skills and instincts to help her. She has a greater chance in surviving in the wild with little to no Cornicopia gifts, and she will prefer to stay out of contact with people, and hope to out-live them all. But when faced with confrontation, Adriana's wolf side would kick in, and use her speed, hands, and teeth to rip apart the attacker to shreds, just like a wolf killing it's prey. Category:WitchAndWizard's Tributes Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Reaped